1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a replenisher supply device for a photosensitive material processor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a replenisher supply device capable of facilitating inspection and/or maintenance of a photosensitive material processor associated therewith.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
There are various automatic photosensitive material processors including a photo film processor and a printer/processor. The photosensitive material processor of any type photographically develops photosensitive material, such as photo film and color photographic paper. The photo film processor automatically develops photo film. The printer/processor includes a printer section in which images on developed photo film are printed on color paper, and a processor section for automatically developing the color paper. The photosensitive material processor includes a series of plural processing baths, each of which contains processing liquids, either solution or water, for color development, bleaching, fixation, water washing and stabilization, and through which the photo film or color paper is moved sequentially. In the processing baths, the processing liquids change in the amount or composite in the course of processing of the photo film or color paper. Thus, replenisher tanks are disposed for supplementing the replenisher liquids according to the amount of the processing.
An easily insertable replenisher cartridge has been known recently, and is preferred to be used in the photosensitive material processor in concealing dirty and non-agreeable impression of the replenisher liquids. The use of the replenisher cartridge makes it possible in the photosensitive material processor to supply the replenisher tanks automatically with the replenisher liquids. Contamination of operators' clothes with the replenisher liquids, and other accidents can be prevented.
The photosensitive material processor of such a type is provided with a replenisher supply device disposed on its lateral side in view of reducing its size. The whole of the one lateral face of the series of the processing baths is covered by the replenisher supply device. When an operator desires to inspect pumps or the like disposed with the processing baths or near to them for the purpose of maintenance, the disposition of the replenisher supply device does not provide a space sufficient to allow the operator easily to inspect the processor. The efficiency in the inspection and/or maintenance has not been high.